Talk:Criticism of the Inheritance Cycle/Archive 2
Deletion request (discussion closed) Votes to delete (3) This article is a complete waste of time and need I say effort for the poor guy that had to take the time to write about it. This is a website/wikia about people who LIKE the Inheritance Cycle and while some people might find it interesting I think it is just a waste of space and data. Delete it. Shurikan017 18:26, 12 February 2009 (UTC) :I agree. This article doesn't belong a site for Inheritance fans. It needs to go.Glaedragon 23:42, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ::I think that this is a perfect place for this. It's nice to know what others say about the series. Being ignorant of what others have said and their arguments isn't always good. Fallen62 15:28, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :::This isn't a fan-site. It is an encyclopaedia. An encyclopaedia should be unbiased, and include everything related to the topic in question, good and bad. As a result, this site should have at least one page for criticisms of the series. Fans of the series aren't the only ones who may wish to use this site after all - people simply looking for more information on a book they've heard about will come here wishing to see both sides of the "story". Besides, most book wikis have "criticism pages", or at the very least "criticism sections" on the pages of topics where criticism or controversy come in to play, just like Tolkien wikis, His Dark Materials wiki, Narnia wikis etc etc. The Inheritance Cycle shouldn't be exempt from this. --Stimp3 23:04 January 8, 2010 —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 92.2.174.222 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 23:04 January 8, 2010. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. ::::This wiki is for inheritance Fans not haters, although it is good to hear what hater's think, It Is Just An Opinion Not really anything to do with inheritance cycle so it should be deleted as opinions are not allowed on wikis. Darrenb209 09:19, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Votes to keep (3) This article may not represent most persons opinions (as this site is devoted to those who very much enjoy this series) but to properly enjoy something, one must be able to read what the critics have to say, and learn from them. Seeing the similarities and differences portrayed against books by classic authors such as Tolkien, can strenghten your regard for CP as a writer, or can lessen your opinion of him. Whatever the case, you will learn more from this, then from your own ideology. --Mithrim —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Mithrim (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 23:33, February 13, 2009. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. ::I agree with you and I also think that this page should be kept, even though I am a Inheritance Cycle fan. --S067012732 —The preceding unsigned comment was added by S067012732 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 19:30, September 20, 2009. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. :::it should be kept. thought the thing about elves and dwarves, kinda funny to me. as far as i know, almost every dwarfgroup in any seris is mining- and smithing obssesed. plus, tolikins dwarves didn't use magic. now elves, evry elf(except santas) are supposed to be great archers, very good at swoard manship, and every elf ever has alot to do with magic. though not every can sing plants into forms and make indestrucible(almost) swords. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 69.115.204.217 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 21:15, December 26, 2009. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. ::::It should be kept as this is an encyclopedia, and not a biased fan written webpage! As long as the information holds true it doesn't seem like a problem to me.- Cruz —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Jcruz85 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 06:26, January 10, 2010. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. Closed discussion As the votes appear tied, the page won't be deleted, however, the biased entries will either be deleted or modified to look neutral.--Iner22 15:45, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :I agree that we should keep this page, but we should also recreate "Eragon movie remake". —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 24.34.32.52 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 21:40, April 27, 2009. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. Bias in article Aren't Wikipedia articles supposed to remain unbiased. It's supposed to be an "encyclopedia". Therefore all the bias should be deleted and the criticism should be told as it is. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 71.54.178.48 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 04:21, February 25, 2009. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. :This isnt wikipedia, its inheriwiki. fan made wikis are a little more liberal with things like that then wiki. Joesolo13 02:43, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Imladris? In the section about similarities to Tolkien, It says that Imladris is an elvish queen in Inheritance. However, there is no page on her. If she really exists in the Cycle, she should have her own article. If she does not, this similarity is groundless and should be deleted. 17:25, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :So you're saying that EVERY character in the cycle needs a page? Imladris is only a minor character and has no role, so why do we need a page on her? There's no point. And if we did have an article on her, what would we put? :--General57Talk to me here 17:40, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ::I'm saying that I don't think she exists in the cycle. If you can find evidence of her existance anywhere in the books, then give me a page number. ::P.S. By the way, It's actually Imiladris, not Imladris, according to this page. Forgive me. 17:54, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :::Update: I searched Eragon, Eldest, and Brisingr on Amazon, and found no mention of Imiladris. 19:19, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Another update: In case I didn't make myself clear, could someone please remove the reference to Imiladris on this page. It is uncanonical and doesn't belong. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 24.34.32.52 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 23:57, June 13, 2009. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. :::::I believe she is mentioned as being part of the world's history. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Onlysaneman (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 16:33, October 13, 2010. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. Article name Why is this article called "Anti-Eragonism"? I think "criticism" makes more sense. We can add sections about positive criticism as well. 18:50, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :I also think this should be changed to Criticism instead of Anti-eragonism. Also all references to "antis" should be changed to critics or some pronoun. This article is very biased. Just because the majority of people coming here are fans does not mean the criticism page should be deleted. Many people come here for unbiased reviews. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 71.34.145.98 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 21:49, June 26, 2009. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. ::I agree. This is an encyclopedia, not a fansite. Maybe the best name would be Criticism of the Inheritance Cycle, since Criticism is too vague, and the current title implies that all criticism is negative. 15:16, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :::I like "Criticism of the Inheritance Cycle" the best. I also like the idea of getting constructive and positive criticism in the page. Fallen62 14:34, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::Briniging this back up because i fell it's important, The title makes the critism is is evil ,when it in fact has valid points. Croc117 03:06, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::Moved. --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 15:11, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Plagiarism If CP was copying other peoples work, they would get him done for Plagiarism. So unless there is any news of this you can stop all talk about him copying and delete this page. Lucas-01 19:02, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :Other people don't have eternity on their hands so that they can sue some silly published fanfic writer. :incredisuper 17:45, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Error in the Science section I just wanted to point out that it isn't phosphorus that King Orrin said that he mixed with water with an explosive result. It was potassium. I don't know how phosphorus does or does not react with water, but potassium, the element mentioned in the book, does react with water, and it does explode too, very violently. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 198.86.72.124 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 13:58, September 21, 2009. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. Further argument I have read every book so far in the cycle and I have liked it for the most part. I have no problem with the quest of the hero plot (other than its eerily similar plot compared to that of Star Wars). I can only say that CP does have trouble in getting past travel sequences which are made to lengthy and have limited excitement. Also I question the real usurpation of the established order and the rise of the Forsworn. If you wish to see my argument it is on the discussion page of The Forsworn and in the forum under "Rise of the Forsworn." —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 76.189.212.99 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 21:24, September 29, 2009. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. Opinion I think this article is interesting, with articles like this one we can know how people who dislikes Inheritance think. And come on! Paolini is reusing many plot lines used in Star Wars, so we have to respect others' opinions and to understand that there's no one author in this world who is not aware to copy others. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 190.148.250.31 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 04:08, October 26, 2009. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. My problem with the critism over lotr and eragon mainly the elves and dwarfs ok my problem is this i beleive that the critism over lotr's elves and dwarfs and eragon's is dumb i mean comon so they have similarities tell me this what elf or dwarf in modern literiture/game world(1980's to present) doesnt copy lotr's elves and dwarfs in some way or another we have dragonlance, warcraft series, the death gate cycle to a smaller extent and countless others in dragonlance the elves are long living not exactl immortal but close enough some live to 300-500+ they love nature in the qualinesti in particular have some common relation to lotr's elves the dwarfs in dragonlance have a love of mining and whatnot like lotr's dwarfs, D&D as a whole which is where dragonlance is maily based off of for those who didnt know has similarities to lotr elves and dwarfs, the warcraft universe has elves and dwarfs that are similar the elves love nature they are/were immortal if you are into warcraft you would know they arent exactly immortal anymore while not exactly coming from another land a group did leave kalimdore(misspelled i know) just like in lotr there was a grp of elves that stayed if you read the silmilarion the dwarves are the same in a way they love to dig and learn more about themselves. and this next part isnt exactly a compliant but an report about a error on the anti eragonism page is the similarity between lucas and eragon where it say talks about morzan having two sons with selena and having them seperated and anakin and padme having twins and them getting seperated is invalid due to the fact that we learn in the third book that eragon is actually broms son not morzan. (quote:Morzan was married to Selena, who had two children. They were separated when they were young. Anakin was married to Padme with whom he had twins. They were seperated when they were young.end quote) another thing is that it was very possible for angela to poison so many troops during the battle at the burning plains it says she poisoned the food and water supply amid other things so it is very possible that she could have poisoned so many. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Gensui (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 21:00, January 24, 2010. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. Mistake in chapter "Other Inconcistencies" "When she was attacked, Arya magically transports the egg to the Spine. Critics point out that if she possessed this ability, she could have transported the egg in the first place and not made the journey." It's completely senseless: you can't send objects to and from Du Welldenvarden... at least I'd like people who criticize such a fantastic cycle of books to read it before speaking... —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Melogranohifi (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 22:11, May 8, 2010. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. :It is so cute that you think of this stuff as fantastic. Depressing, but cute. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Onlysaneman (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 16:35, October 13, 2010. Please sign your comments with ~~~~.